Curious Encounter
by Mark Lopa
Summary: A man and his son meet Dr. Phlox and others in a curious encounter.


**Curious Encounter**

The man and his son walked across the auditorium floor towards the podium just as the symposium ended for the day. Clustered in the dense crowd and noise stood a handful of former Enterprise crewmembers, who had just discussed some of their many adventures, greeting attendees. The speech by Doctor Phlox interested the boy the most, and he wanted to meet him. After waiting several minutes, the two humans were able to reach the Denoblian.

"Dr. Phlox, it's an honor to meet you," the man said as he shook hands with Phlox. "My name is David, and this is my son Lenny. We loved hearing your stories from your Enterprise days."

Phlox expressed a quick grin that almost made himself hop backwards like a hiccup. He shook hands with David, and bent down to offer the same greeting to Lenny.

"Hello, Lenny," Phlox said. "It's very nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the talks?"

Lenny smiled and nodded his head very enthusiastically.

"Yes, I did sir," Lenny said. "In fact, someday I would like to be a physician!"

"Ohhhhh, that's wonderful! How old are you?"

"I'm nine, sir!"

"Outstanding!" Phlox said, just as someone walked up from behind him. Phlox turned his head around to see who it was. "Ah, doctor." He then turned back to the boy. "Doctor Elizabeth Cutler, I'd like you to meet Earth's newest inspiring physician, Lenny!"

Cutler bent down to greet the boy with her signature warm and beaming smile.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you, Lenny," Cutler said. "It's always great to see young people striving with such great goals in mind."

Even though Cutler had more years behind her than ahead, she was still perky and glowing, and Lenny began to blush just a little bit. Cutler noticed and stood back up in an attempt to ease Lenny's embarrassment, and was quite flattered.

"Someday, I'm going to join Starfleet and travel to the stars…and maybe even have my own starship office!" Lenny said. "'Dr. Leonard H. McCoy!' I can see it right now!"

"Ahhh, that's wonderful, just wonderful Lenny," Phlox said. "With that enthusiasm, I think you're well on your way.

Cutler put a hand on Phlox's shoulder. Years ago, that would have made Phlox jump, but he had accustomed himself to common human nature and enjoyed such subtle intimacies among friends.

"I have to go, Doctor," Cutler said, and then turned her attention back to Lenny, "and it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we'll work together someday!" This again made Lenny blush, and Cutler quickly lost herself in the crowd. Just then, someone else came up behind Phlox and stood beside him. She then looked down at Lenny, who instantly recognized her.

"Hello. I am T'Pol."

"I'm…ahh…Lenny." If Lenny didn't blush before, he sure did now. Vulcans aged very gracefully, and T'Pol was as radiant as she was during her days on Enterprise. Although somewhat star struck, Lenny remembered what to do when one met a Vulcan, and attempted to give the traditional hand sign. However, he couldn't quite get it right. T'Pol reached over and helped him.

"I am honored," T'Pol said. "Peace and long life, Lenny" and returned the gesture. David looked down at his son a very proud father.

"Live long and…prosper?" Lenny asked. T'Pol nodded and Lenny smiled.

"I've never met a Vulcan before, and I have always wanted to say that," Lenny said. "My dad taught me."

T'Pol looked at David and nodded. "It is quite agreeable you have taught your son the customs of other species. That is admirable."

"Thank you, ma'am," David said.

Lenny looked at T'Pol in a curious way. Although he had seen Vulcans talk before, he didn't expect to experience how stiff and distant one could be in his presence. It was almost as if T'Pol was forcing her words. As much as he was excited to meet T'Pol a moment ago, he was now actually feeling disappointed…as if a boyhood crush was just shattered.

"T'Pol," Phlox said as he looked over the crowd, "I think we're needed at the post-briefing." He then looked at David and Lenny. "It was very nice meeting the McCoy family, and I will indeed look for a Leonard McCoy in Starfleet Academy in the coming years. Good luck to. You have great potential, young man!"

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

Phlox and T'Pol nodded and moved on their way. Lenny, while very excited to have met three former Enterprise crewmembers, was puzzled about T'Pol.

"Are…all Vulcans like that, dad?' Lenny asked.

"Like what, son?"

"So…cold. So…non-human?"

David laughed. "Well, from my experience, they're pretty much all like that. They're great allies, but you wouldn't exactly want to ask one to a party."

Lenny pondered the comment for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well. I don't know how a whole crew of humans spent so much time with her. I certainly wouldn't want to have to work with one all day, every day, that's for sure," Lenny said. "That would drive me insane!"

David laughed again. He patted his son on the shoulder, and began to lead their way out of the auditorium.


End file.
